


Just an Accident

by Nuca_Heart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuca_Heart/pseuds/Nuca_Heart
Summary: Noctis remembers driving the Regalia at night, but then he wakes up in a nightmare.





	Just an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received in discord. Just a minor warning for character injury but nothing major that isn't fixed. Love you all!

Night had fallen over the haven near the chocobo outpost but that did not mean there would be peace just because the demons could not get to them. Noctis sat outside on a chair with a blanket pulled around himself. His whole body was shaking and in the past few hours he hadn't been able to process a coherent thought. Gladio had gone on chocobo to see if he could wake Wiz to buy more curatives. In the tent was Ignis and…

Prompto. 

The trembling got worse and Noctis bowed his head. He tried desperately to piece together what happened. He remembered wanting to drive to Old Lestallum. He remembered Ignis refusing to drive as the sun had gone down. Then everything got jumbled. He remembered waking up to the warm feeling of a phoenix down. The burning wreckage of the Regalia. Gladio trying to shove a hi potion down his throat.

Finally, Ignis emerged from the tent. He looked uncharacteristically ragged. Covered in soot and minor wounds with ripped clothes. He was exhausted but still turned to check on his prince.

“Prom? Is he…?” Noctis’ voice cracked with strain. He couldn't shake the site of his best friend bleeding out in Ignis’ arms. The way his limp broken body lay as if it had no bones.

“I have no update. I've done everything I can with first aid and potions...unless Gladio is able to retrieve a phoenix down-”

“He can't die!” 

Ignis closed his eyes in an attempt to keep his composure. “Please, Noct. Just call down. Nothing will be solved with brash panic.”

Noctis swallowed hard and looked at the little camp fire. “.....I was driving.” He whispered softly. “You didn't want to drive because of the dark...Prompto wanted to stop and rest for the night….”

Ignis frowned and sighed sadly. “...Correct. Try not to blame yourself. Accidents happen...Not even I could have avoided a giant spawning in front of the car.”

Noctis shook his head and tried to wipe his tears away. “Why did you use the last one on me?”

“Calm down, Noct. You received a head injury and anxiety isn't-”

“This isn't anxiety! My _best friend_ is dying and it's my fault. It's _your_ boyfriend. Why aren't you freaking out!” he stood up with an angry growl fast enough to knock the chair over. “Why would you save _me_!?”

Ignis grabbed Noctis by the shoulders firmly. “Because you are the _prince_. No matter how I feel that fact will never change. Prompto would have made the same choice.”

Ignis’ stern words did nothing to calm the growing guilt in Noctis’ heart. The last of their potions were used on him. The crash was his own fault and now Ignis was ripped away from Prompto’s side just to comfort him through it. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but a loud chocobo cry followed by the sound of bird’s footsteps coming as fast as they could interrupted them. Gladio, still riding, burst through the darkness. He had been push the chocobo full speed the whole ride. He didn’t even bother to dismount before tossing a bag to Ignis. Ignis caught the parcel and was already bolting towards the tent before he heard Gladio’s explanation. 

“Wiz sent us everything we needed. We have to go pay him back in the morning.” His voice trembled slightly with worry as he dismounted. “This one’ll need some good food to make up for how bad I pushed her...but Prom is gonna be fine.”

Noctis let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding before racing towards the tent. He got there just in time to see the light of energy leave the pheonix down and push into Prompto’s chest. Ignis quickly followed it with a Hi Potion, forcing it into Prompto’s hand and helping him break the vial. Prompto gasped and whimpered as the wounds all over his body stitched together. 

His eyes snapped open, but softened in relief when he saw Ignis before him. “...Iggy? Where’s Noct? Is Gladio okay?”

Ignis sighed and leaned over to capture Prompto’s lips with his own. He rarely just kissed Prompto, or even held him but now it was warranted. The blond reacted with a deep blush. “Everyone’s fine. You’re the one we’ve all been worried about.” 

“Oh? I’m sorry.” He smiled brightly, despite the pain. “I’ll try not to do it again.” 

Noctis wordlessly interrupted them by practically launching himself at the gunner and pulling him into a tight bear hug. It wasn't until Prompto gasped for air that he spoke. “You’re a fucking idiot. It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Well then I guess it was just an accident.” Prompto shrugged. “So long as we’re all okay, then we can get through anything right?” 

Noctis nodded in response, but hugged him tighter. So long as everyone was okay...then he could keep going.


End file.
